1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector equipped with improved contacts for interconnecting an IC (Integrated Circuit) package and a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) which have different conductive leads arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,746 issued to Copper et al., on May 16, 2006 disclosed an electrical connector mounted on a PCB for receiving and connecting an IC package. The electrical connector includes an insulative housing with a plurality of contacts received therein. The contacts are arranged in a matrix of high density, and each contact has two ends respectively contact with a conductive lead or pad of the IC package and another conductive pad on the PCB, so that the electrical connection between the IC package and the PCB is achieved. As a higher desire for the performance of the IC package, the number of the pads of the IC package and the contacts of the electrical connector are increased. However, as the number of the contacts of the electrical connector is increased, the risk of short circuit of neighboring contacts is subsequently increased when soldered onto the conductive pads of the PCB.
To overcome the above problem, Taiwanese Patent No. M365569 discloses an improved connector in which a plurality of contacts are also arranged in a matrix. Each contact has a slantwise neck above a low contact portion which is to be soldered on a PCB. The angles of the necks relative to an imaginary plumb line vary in sequence. For details, the necks at the opposite ends have biggest angles relative to the plumb line, and the part near the middle of connector tend to be vertical, so that the lower contact portions are uniformly arranged, while the distance between any two neighboring lower contact portions is larger than the distance between corresponding two neighboring upper contact portions of the contacts. However, because of the multiple different contact structures, the production of the contacts is complicated and the cost thereof is increased. In addition, because the contact have to be inserted to housing row by row, the assembling of the connector is inefficient.
In view of the above, an improved fine-pitch electrical connector is desired.